Twists of Fate
by xxTwistedxDreamsxx
Summary: Destiny brought Edmund and Lucy together. But destiny will break them apart. Years later, they'll reunite in the most impossible time and place. Witness as Edmund and Lucy beat all odds to be together. Edmund/Lucy, Peter/Susan. Read and Review!
1. Hellos and Goodbyes

_**Author's Note: This is my first ever The Chronicles of Narnia fanfic. Well not really considering that I already wrote a fanfic about Peter and Susan which I would not be able to upload here just yet. Anyways, I hope you like it! Oh yeah, before I forget, Peter is 9 years old, Edmund's 6 and Lucy's 5 in this story. Susan will come in the next chapter. And, Peter and Edmund are the only Pevensies here. Lucy and Susan aren't so it's not really incest. COMPLETELY AU.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA IN ANY POSSIBLE WAY. C.S. LEWIS OWNS EVERYTHING FROM THIS WONDERFUL UNIVERSE.**_

_Chapter One _

_Hellos and Goodbyes_

"_It's difficult to say hello because it always ends with a goodbye."_

_**I**_t was the first day of spring. The white snow had gone off along with the winter season. Trees were beginning to grow leaves once again. The first blossoms opened their colorful petals, showing off their fresh beauty to the world. The velvet-like grass was dewy and green. Songs of birds could be heard yet again. And most of all, the sun's rays glowed beneath the horizon in the east as it prepares itself to rise.

A small boy was sitting alone on the front porch steps of his home at the early hours of the morning. He was wearing a thick jacket since the air was still chilly. He had always loved to watch the sun rise during the springtime and his parents and older brother were also irritated with him when he kept on asking when spring would come considering that it arrived late that year. He sighed to himself and he could already see his breath. Suddenly he heard someone.

"Hello!" a small voice said. The boy turned his head to see where the voice was coming from. His deep brown eyes fell upon a little girl with short auburn hair that framed her round face perfectly.

"H-hi," he mumbled shyly, not wanting to be rude.

The girl walked towards him and sat down by his side.

"What 'cha doing here so early?" she asked curiously.

"I like watching the sun rise, how about you?"

"I can't sleep anymore. I'm Lucy, by the way, Lucy Bennett." She extended out her hand.

"I'm Edmund Pevensie. It's nice to meet you, Lucy." He took her hand and shook it gently.

"Same here."

"So you're Mr. Bennett's granddaughter?"

"No. He's just my great uncle. I stayed with him in the holidays since my mum and dad told me that Uncle Ben was getting lonely and misses me."

"Don't you feel lonely? I mean, in my opinion, Mr. Bennett looks really rude. One time when I greeted him, he shouted at me for stepping on his yard. Since then, I never spoke to him again."

"Well, he _is _kind of rude and boring but he's also actually fun to be with. You see, he's been acting very strange after the death of Aunt Lily. When I came home one day, I saw him crying over her picture. Mum said that besides the fact that Aunt Lily's gone, Uncle Ben's also lonely because they never had babies. That's why he wanted me to come here."

"Oh I'm sorry I never knew."

Edmund and Lucy sat in silence after a couple of minutes. They watched as the sun made its way up at the sky, providing light and warmth to the earth.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Lucy asked dreamily.

"Yes it is," Edmund replied in awe.

"Come on!" Lucy exclaimed, as she stood up and grabbed Edmund's hand.

"Where are we going?" Edmund asked.

"Just follow me!"

Lucy led Edmund passed the many huge trees to the old dilapidated bridge.

"What are we doing here?"

"So we could watch the sun rise better," Lucy answered, matter-of-factly as she sat down at the edge of the bridge.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Edmund asked, worried that the bridge might collapse at any time.

"I guess so," Lucy said.

Edmund sat beside her. The lake was calm and they could hear its silent waters moving about. The rustle of the wind against the trees' branches filled the surroundings. All of a sudden, Edmund heard creaking noises.

Lucy stood up and as she did, Edmund shouted, "No!" But it was too late, the edge of the bridge caved in, with them falling onto the freezing water.

Edmund swam to the surface. He pushed his wet raven black hair away from his eyes to see where Lucy was.

"Lucy! Lucy!" He called out but there was no answer. He had never been so terrified in his entire life. He didn't know why but he was afraid to lose Lucy. He should be, obviously, because if she dies, it will be his entire fault. Yet, he wasn't thinking about that, he felt as if a part of him would die if Lucy dies.

"LUCY!" Edmund called again.

This time a shriek was heard from behind him. Edmund turned around and caught a glimpse of Lucy struggling for her survival before she sank. Edmund quickly dived. His vision was vague but he tried as hard as he could to find her.

And then, Edmund saw Lucy falling to the floor of the lake. He took out his hand and reached for hers but she was too far from him so he decided to swim deeper. His lungs were getting weak because of him lacking enough oxygen, but he did not care anymore.

Edmund reached out one more time and with luck, he was able to take her hand. He swam as fast as he could to reach the surface. Edmund carried Lucy up at the remains of the bridge and laid her at the forest ground.

Edmund's heart pounded right out of his chest as he turned to the fallen angel lying motionless next to him. Tears stung in his eyes as he gently stroke her cheek.

"Please don't die. Please don't leave me," Edmund whispered.

As if his prayers were heard, Lucy fluttered her eyes open. She coughed hoarsely and said, "Ed?"

Such a powerful wave came over Edmund. He took her in his arms and cradled her gently.

"I'm here Lu," he said, "Don't you ever do that again."

"Thank you for saving my life," Lucy murmured, burying her face in his chest.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Edmund suggested that they needed to change clothes. When they arrived, Edmund sighed upon seeing his brother sitting at the porch.

"Edmund Pevensie, where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere. And why are you wet?" his brother asked him.

"Oh come off it Peter, don't try to act like dad. It doesn't look good," Edmund said.

"When mum hears about this she's going to be so mad at you," Peter exclaimed.

"No! It's not Edmund's fault. I led him to the old bridge so we could watch the sunrise but it collapsed so we fell into the water. I nearly drowned but Edmund saved me," Lucy explained.

With this, Peter's heart softened. He had always wanted to have a baby sister but his parents brought Edmund instead.

"Well, we have to get you two off of those clothes," he said.

"I can't go inside my house. If Uncle Ben sees me, he would be very angry at me," Lucy mumbled, her teeth chattering.

"You can come inside for a while. Where's your bedroom?" Edmund asked.

"There." Lucy pointed at a window, "Why?"

"I'll climb up and get some of your clothes."

Edmund climbed up the tree near Lucy's bedroom. He grabbed on tightly to the branches.

"Edmund be careful!" Lucy shouted from below.

"Ed, hold on!" Peter said.

Edmund soon reached the last branch. He let go of it and clutched on to the windowpane.

"EDMUND!" Lucy cried when she saw Edmund hanging.

"Don't let go," Peter reminded him.

Edmund swung his legs and was able to enter the window in one piece. Lucy's bedroom was small. It had light pink walls and it was clean. There was a bed, a desk and a wardrobe. He opened it and took some of Lucy's clothes at random. He closed it then jumped through the window.

"Here you go," Edmund said, handing Lucy her clothing.

"Thanks Ed," Lucy said.

Peter took the two inside. Edmund went to his room to change while Lucy went to the empty guestroom.

"I have to go. Uncle Ben's awake. He might get worried," Lucy said after she and Edmund had finished.

"I'll see you later, Lu," Edmund said.

Lucy waved her hand before returning to her own home.

Many hours later, Edmund sat on a branch of a sturdy old oak tree. He was now watching the sunset.

"You could fall from there, you know," a voice said from under him.

Edmund turned his head down and saw Lucy standing there, a wide smile plastered on her face.

"I'd risk my chances," he said before he climbed down the tree.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine but sad at the same time," Lucy answered.

"Why?" Edmund questioned.

"Mum and dad called hours ago. They said that I need to go now," Lucy explained as she dropped on the ground.

"What are you talking about? You can't leave yet. We just met," Edmund said.

"I know." Lucy sighed sadly as Edmund sat down.

"That's not fair!" he exclaimed angrily.

"Don't worry. I know we'll see each other again."

"I hope so."

Silence surrounded the two for a few minutes.

"Oh before I forget," Lucy said, breaking the silence. She dug her pocket and took a silver necklace with a round-shaped pendant, "I'd like you to have this."

Edmund furrowed his brows and said, "I can't take this. It's yours."

"But I want you to have it so that you'll never forget me." Lucy took his hand and placed the necklace there.

"Why do you trust me so much?" Edmund asked.

"You saved me and you've been so nice to me. You're the best friend I could have ever asked for. It's too bad though I have to leave," Lucy answered.

Edmund smiled but his eyes were heartbreaking.

"Thank you Lucy."

Out of the blue, an idea popped out of his head. He quickly stood up and ran inside the house but not before he said, "Whatever happens, don't go yet, I'll be right back," to Lucy who was completely bewildered.

In mere seconds, Edmund _was _back.

"Since you gave your necklace, I'd like to give you this," Edmund said, showing a dog tag to her, "It belonged to my grandfather and he gave it to me before his death. He was a soldier during the World War I. My father carved my name on it. It's my prized possession."

"Wait, you can't give me your prized possession," Lucy said.

"I want you to have it because I know you'd take care of it more than I would. I'm careless, you see, and might lose it."

"If that's the case then, I will forever keep this as a reminder of you and our friendship."

Edmund wrapped his arms around Lucy and kissed the top of her head lovingly. They broke apart when they heard Mr. Bennett call Lucy and sounds of a car.

"Good bye Edmund."

"Good bye Lucy."

Edmund watched as Lucy ran to Mr. Bennett who carried her trunk. A tall man went out of the car and lift Lucy off of her feet. Her laughter echoed in Edmund's ears. Mr. Bennett gave Lucy one last hug before she finally entered the car. Inside, Lucy looked out at the back window of the car. Her eyes were fixed at Edmund. She smiled faintly as she waved her hand. Edmund waved from afar, his gaze never leaving the car until it was already gone, gone like the sun that had sunk underneath the horizon.

That night, Edmund lay on his bed sadly, his right hand holding Lucy's necklace. Just then, his father entered the room.

"Are you all right, Eddie?" he asked.

"I guess so," Edmund replied sheepishly.

"Is something wrong? You can tell me if you want to," Mr. Pevensie said.

Edmund had always been their father's favorite as Peter was their mother's. He would tell his father all his worries and problems which Mr. Pevensie listened with all ears.

"Well, you see dad, I made friends with Lucy Bennett, Mr. Bennett's great-niece. She was really nice to me and when I was with her, it was as if I could do anything. When we went to the old bridge at the lake, it collapsed and we fell into the water. I felt so scared, dad. I was not afraid of dying but I was anxious at the thought of losing Lucy. Then, I saved her. I thought she was already dead because she wasn't breathing anymore but then, she opened her eyes." Edmund was telling his father with such eagerness and joy; his face glowing brightly.

"But," Here comes the sad part, Edmund thought, "Lucy…Lucy left. She said that her mum and dad had to pick her up after the holidays. She gave me this locket, dad so that I won't forget her. I gave her grandfather's dog tag. I'm sorry if I did," Edmund said.

"Don't be sorry, son. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm proud of you for being that strong to give something that you value the most. I'm sorry though that Lucy left," Mr. Pevensie said.

"I just can't understand it, dad. I mean Lucy has been there since the start of the holidays and I didn't even cease the chance to get to know her better and I met Lucy only this morning but I feel as if I have known her for so long. Does it sound stupid?" Edmund asked.

"No, Eddie. I think its destiny," his father answered simply yet wisely.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll understand better when you're older. But for now, hold on to that locket. I know she'll get back to you really soon." Edmund's eyes brightened at this.

"Do you think so?"

"I don't _think_. I _know _so. Good night, Eddie."

"Good night, dad."

Mr. Pevensie kissed Edmund's forehead. He then went to fix Peter's blanket and kissed his head as well. He head out for the door and closed it.

Edmund opened the locket and saw a picture of Lucy. He sighed as he shut it once again.

But even though they were separated from one another, Edmund knew that wherever they may be in the future, their hearts would lead them back to each others' arms.

_**Author's Note: I would gladly appreciate it if you would review. It would certainly make my day. Thanks for reading! **_


	2. Four Years Later

_**Author's Note: I'm sorry if it took some time for me to make this. School's been really tough and how I terribly wish I don't have to endure one more day in that wretched place. I hope you'll like this chapter.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY.**_

_Chapter Two_

_Four years later_

"_To experience great adventures, you must seek for them in the most impossible places."_

_**A**_ir bombs were exploding everywhere. The atmosphere was gray and looked as if it was a sea of smoke. Everybody was running away for their lives.

Ten-year-old Edmund stood in front of the window, watching interestingly as the sky changed colours, not caring about the world.

"Edmund! What do you think you're doing? Get out of there!" Mrs. Pevensie cried nervously.

"We've got to go!" Thirteen-year-old Peter said, taking his mother and little brother.

They ran out of the house through the back door to get to the bomb shelter. When they arrived at their safe haven, Edmund suddenly got loose from Peter's grip and quickly ran back to their house.

"I'll get him," Peter said to his mother before running after Edmund.

Edmund took an old black and white photograph of his father. The frame was already cracked.

"Come on, Edmund!" Peter said as he took Edmund by his arm just in time to avoid a falling air bomb that fell at the outside of the window. They quickly dashed back to the shelter.

Once there, Peter angrily pushed Edmund down on the mattress and shouted, "Why can't you think of anyone but yourself? How could you be so selfish? You almost got us killed!

Edmund's eyes stung with tears as he sat up, taking the photograph out of the broken frame. Ever since the war erupted, Edmund had changed so much. The once pleasant and jolly boy had turned into a hard-headed and rebellious boy. His father had been appointed to the army and this was the reason why he became such a boy. He was very afraid that his father might die in the war but was ashamed of saying this to his mother and Peter.

"Stop it, Peter!" Mrs. Pevensie said.

Peter glared at Edmund before sitting down on a chair.

"I can't take this anymore. Both of you could have been killed today. What more if you stay here longer? It's no longer safe here," their mother continued.

"What do you mean, mum?" asked Peter.

"I'm _saying _that it might be best if I send you away from the city, away from harm. You can go to the countryside for a while and return when every thing's safe once again."

"I _don't _want to go," Edmund said brusquely.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but you must." Mrs. Pevensie reached out for Edmund's hand.

"If dad was here, he wouldn't want us to go," said Edmund through gritted teeth.

"If dad was here, then the war would be over so we don't have to go," Peter said, ironically.

"I have no other choice. I can't let you two experience more of the war's harshness. Who knows? Maybe you'll have a great adventure when you go to the countryside," their mother said that brought an end to the conversation.

That night, Mrs. Pevensie watched as her two sons slept. Peter appeared to be calm and surprisingly even if was already a teenager; he still looked like his old self. Peter didn't change that much, he only became more controlling and bossy ever since their father told him that he was the man of the house while he was gone. In the other side of the room, Edmund slept. A petrified expression plastered on his pale face. In his arms, was his father's photograph and wrapped around his hand was a silver chain adorned with a sparkly silver locket...

The train station was filled with many passengers the next day, all of which were children. Parents were sadly saying their farewells to their sons and daughters.

"I hope you two be good," said Mrs. Pevensie as she took her two sons in her arms. "And I hope you would not quarrel all the time."

"We will mum," Edmund answered half-heartedly so as not to disappoint his mother.

"Thank you Ed," she replied, kissing him in the cheek.

She turned to Peter and said, "Promise me you'll keep each other safe."

"Yes mum," Peter answered, giving her mother one last kiss on the cheek.

"Good bye!"

Peter and Edmund walked over to the ticketing officer and handed her their ticket. They entered the crowded train as it blew a loud, deafening sound.

"Good bye mum!" Peter and Edmund both said as they waved their hands to their mother.

Before they knew it, the train was already moving and stared at the station until he could no longer see it in the distance.

"What do you think our life would be in the country?" Peter asked, shattering the cold silence that had surrounded them through the first part of their journey. They were now the only ones in the carriage and it had been hard for the two brothers to communicate for they were both mad at each other.

"I don't know. But I'm sure it's going to be awfully miserable," Edmund answered, lying down on the seat across Peter who rolled his eyes at him while shaking his head.

Soon, their journey had finally come to its end. They stopped at a train station and went in to the open. It was nice to actually breathe fresh air once again if you have been inside too long.

"Mrs. Macready?" Peter asked when they saw a strange-looking woman driving a horse cart. Behind her sat a young girl about Peter's age who had wavy and shiny black hair that went passed her shoulders.

"I'm afraid so," Mrs. Macready said sternly and in Edmund's opinion, there was a hint of disgust in her voice.

Mrs. Macready paused and looked over at Peter and Edmund and their meagre baggage.

"Is this it then? Haven't you brought anything else? Or are there more to come?" she asked, her eyes piercing through them. If looks could kill, the two boys would have been dead by then.

"No, Ma'am. These are all our things."

"Small favours." And with a slight nod, Peter and Edmund hurried to get inside the horse cart.

Once they were seated, introductions began.

"Hi I'm Susan March," the girl said, extending out her hand.

"It's a pleasure to be making your acquaintance," said Peter, taking her offered hand, "I'm Peter Pevensie and this is my brother Edmund."

"Hello," Edmund mumbled softly, smiling faintly.

Peter realized he had been holding Susan's hand for too long so he let go. Awkwardness erupted among the two for a few minutes.

"So, Susan, are you the daughter of the professor?" Edmund asked, not really knowing the real reason he was even asking.

"Not really. You see, my parents died when I was very young and I had been stuck in the orphanage for almost four years until Professor Kirke was very kind to adopt me," Susan explained in a rather forlorn voice.

Edmund noticed how Peter acted strange and ceased this opportunity to get back at him.

"I'm sorry about how Pete's acting, Susan," Edmund said, looking over at his brother who's blue eyes widened, "He always acts this way whenever he sees a beautiful girl. In fact there was a time when –."

What Edmund was about to say, nobody really knew (well except for him and Peter of course) because Peter placed his hand over Edmund's mouth as he muttered through clenched teeth, "You may now _shut up, _Ed."

Susan laughed merrily at the two brothers while Mrs. Macready looked as if she wanted nothing more to do but throw the three children off of the cart.

When they finally arrived at Professor Kirke's big mansion, Edmund could tell that Mrs. Macready was very delighted that she no longer had to endure more of their conversations.

"Susan," Mrs. Macready called.

"Yes ma'am?" Susan asked.

"Tell these two boys the house rules," she said with a huff before leaving the three.

Susan sighed then said, "According to Mrs. Macready, there shall be no running, no shouting and no improper use of the dumbwaiter. We shouldn't be also touching historical artefacts and above all, there shall be no disturbing of the professor."

"Wow Susan, you're really good in impersonating Mrs. Macready," Edmund muttered. With that, he stormed off.

Susan didn't know whether to take it as an insult or a compliment. She plopped down on the couch as Peter said, "I'm sorry about Edmund. He was never like this until our father was sent to fight in the war."

"It's all right. I'd feel the same if that ever happens to me," Susan mumbled.

When night fell, the rain began pouring hard as well. The pitter-patter of the rain echoed through the roof.

"I'm bored!" Edmund shouted, stating the obvious.

"How about we play a game," Susan suggested.

"What game should we play then?" Peter asked.

"Well, it _is _a big house and there _are _many rooms we could hide in," Susan said.

"Are you implying that we could play hide and go seek?" Peter questioned, his brows furrowing.

"Oh come on! That game's for babies!" Edmund cried.

"Well, it's better than nothing," Peter said.

He stood up from where he sat and closed his eyes as he counted, "One...two...three..."

Susan and Edmund hurried away to look for a good hiding place. Susan hid inside a huge trunk while Edmund couldn't seem to stay put in one place. He climbed up the stairs and went into a room. Inside, he saw a large white blanket covering something. He pulled off the sheet and saw a wardrobe.

"Now this is the perfect hiding place," Edmund thought, opening the wardrobe and entering it.

Edmund went for the deepest part of the wardrobe and much to his surprise, there _was _no end. He stumbled upon, what he thought to be, a winter wonderland. Everything was covered in snow.

Edmund wandered off, observing the dream-like place. All of a sudden, he could hear noises from behind him. Without a warning, he was almost run over by a sledge.

The passenger went out of the sleigh and approached Edmund. The woman was awfully tall and was wearing a very long white gown. She was very pale as if there was no blood running through her veins. There were sharp icicles sticking out of her head which Edmund presumed to be her crown. All in all, she looked dreadfully scary.

"Oh hello there," she said, her voice as sweet as a cauldron of poisoned honey, "How mean is my sledge-driver to have ran over you."

She offered her hand and helped Edmund in standing up.

The woman set Edmund down on a snow covered tree stump and sat beside him.

"What is your name, my boy?" she asked.

"E-E-Edmund P-P-Pevensie," Edmund answered.

"I am Jadis, the White Witch and the Queen of Narnia," she cried, "I could grant you anything you could ever wish for."

Upon hearing these words, Edmund's mind was suddenly filled with different thoughts.

"_I could wish to be taller. I could wish for Peter to vanish forever. I could wish for dad to come back home. And, I could...I could wish to see Lucy once more," _Edmund thought.

"Here, my child, have some Turkish delight," Jadis said, conjuring a small plate filled with the said treat.

"My queen, who is this boy with you?" Jadis' servant and driver asked. He was a hunchbacked Dwarf with a long beard.

"This is Edmund, Ginarrbik," Jadis answered.

"Tell me, Ed, do you have a brother or a sister?" she continued.

Edmund nodded before stuffing his mouth with some Turkish delight.

"Do you promise me that you'll bring them here?"

Edmund didn't really know what to answer so he decided to say, "C-Can I-I have more?"

"If you'll bring your siblings here then you may have all the Turkish delight you'll have the pleasure of eating."

"All right then, I promise," Edmund mumbled quietly.

"Do you see that ice castle over there? That is where I live and you shall take your siblings there."

He nodded in approval and with that, the White Witch stood up, bade Edmund farewell and rode on her sleigh, leaving Edmund utterly bewildered and hungry.

He went back to the wardrobe and hurriedly ran out of the room.

"Peter! Susan!" He called out.

He was surprised to hear Peter still counting and Susan nowhere to be seen.

She soon emerged from the trunk and went to Edmund. Peter stopped and went as well

"_Honestly_ Ed, have you forgotten how to play hide and go seek?" Peter asked sarcastically.

"But, I've been out for almost half an hour already. Weren't you even looking for me?" Edmund asked.

"Well, I see you still understand the skill needed in the game after all," Peter said.

"You three children, go to bed this instant!" Mrs. Macready shouted and Peter, Susan and Edmund swiftly hurried to their rooms.

Peter woke up in the middle of the night to see Edmund walking to the hallway, holding a candle in his hand. He went out of bed and turned to wake up Susan who was sleeping on her bed.

"Susan, Su, wake up," Peter whispered in her ear.

Susan opened her eyes and said, "What's wrong?"

"Edmund," was only Peter's answer so Peter and Susan got on their feet and went to follow Edmund.

They saw him enter the room and set out for the wardrobe, much to their surprise. Peter opened the door of the wardrobe to let him and Susan enter.

"Edmund! Edmund! Are you in here?" Peter asked.

Peter and Susan walked further into the cramped wardrobe and saw a forest covered with snow.

"What is this place?" Susan asked, her voice filled with disbelief.

"Well, one thing's for sure; we're definitely not in England anymore," said Peter.

_**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviews would be very lovely. And if you don't mind, could you help me with the plot for Chapter 3? I'm having writer's block! **_


	3. Narnia

_**Author's Note: I'm very sorry for the long update. School's been hectic and it's our examinations week so I had to study. I tried my best to update! The first parts of this story are in the time of LWW but after a chapter or two, the real adventures begin. Oh yeah, I changed some parts in Chapter 2 so I guess you could check it out.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA. Ain't it obvious? If I did own it then I won't be writing in fanfiction. Bless C.S. Lewis for creating them for us!**_

_Chapter Three_

_Narnia_

"_It's not just a winter wonderland."_

_**P**_eter's bright blue eyes scanned the entire area where they stumbled upon. The snow blanketed the entire brown earth, as well as the top of the pine trees. There was a tall lamppost that, much to Peter's bafflement, was lighted. Whoever lit it, he might never know. The air that enveloped them was somewhat eerie and chilly, causing goose bumps to start crawling on their skin.

Peter's train of thoughts were eventually interrupted when a snowball hit his left cheek. He looked over and saw Susan whistling innocently while Edmund was staring at the mountain ranges miles away from them. Seeing as it was impossible for Edmund to be the one playing at a situation like this, Peter took a handful of snow and threw it at Susan. Thus, a snowball fight began.

Edmund turned around and saw his brother and their new friend laughing happily as they lofted balls of snow at each other. He rolled his eyes irritably at them, still wondering as to why his older brother was more childish than he was considering their ages. Well, he had been once like this. In fact, he and Peter used to have great adventures which they always enjoyed when they were much younger. Unfortunately, their relationship became rockier and rockier as each year passed.

"PETER!" Edmund angrily shouted when his elder brother threw a snowball at him.

"Oh come on, Eddie. Lighten up!" Peter said cheerfully.

"_Never _call me Eddie!" Edmund cried, his face flaring up in anger before marching away. Eddie had been their father's special pet name for Edmund and it pained him to hear it from anyone else for it reminded him of the war and the thought of his father dying.

"Boys, if we're going to be staying here then we might as well wear coats," Susan said, handing Peter a coat from the wardrobe then tossing Edmund his.

The three children wandered off deeper in the woods. Every now and then, their clothes would get caught by the bare branches that surrounded them. After half an hour or so, their feet took them to a treeless part of the white forest. All of a sudden, they heard unusual noises which became louder and louder. Susan huddled close to Peter as he held her hand tightly. Edmund stood behind them, trying to be brave so that he could prove to Peter that he is no longer a boy, but a man. But he knew deep inside that he _was _afraid. Their hearts were beating rapidly as they waited for the next thing that would happen.

Much to their surprise (and relief), the noises only came from a small beaver who jumped out from its hiding place. Peter released Susan's hand and went slowly towards the beaver.

"Here boy, tsk, tsk, tsk," Peter mumbled, holding out his hand at the animal in front of him.

There was an unusual expression on the beaver's face; as if he was curious or disgusted, Edmund couldn't really tell but he was sure that he enjoyed watching Peter make a fool out of himself.

"Well, I ain't going to smell it if that's what you want," said the beaver.

"You're a talking beaver?" Susan asked bewilderedly, her eyes wide and sceptic. "But that's impossible!"

"If it's impossible then what do you call what I've been doing for the past seven seconds?" the beaver answered.

"_Mr. _Beaver, I do not mean to pry but I was just wondering if you could tell me how you do that," said Peter.

"I guess the same way as you do. Anyways, we have no time for silly questions. Come and follow me for we shall talk about important business you must know," Mr. Beaver replied.

Mr. Beaver began to walk away, Peter was about to follow when Edmund stopped him.

"You're seriously going to follow _it_?" he asked.

"Edmund's right. He's not supposed to be saying anything!" Susan added.

"Is there something wrong?" said Mr. Beaver, turning back to them.

"N-nothing," Peter answered and with that, Mr. Beaver head off.

"Look, we don't know what this place is so we might as well trust someone who does," Peter continued, "We can't stay here forever."

"Fine then," Susan mumbled and they trailed after Mr. Beaver.

After a long hike, they finally reached their destination; Mr. Beaver's home, or what he called "Beaversdam".

"Beaver? Is that you? I've been worried sick. If you're with Badger again, I swear I'm going to...." a female beaver said but stopped when she saw Peter, Edmund and Susan.

"Well, those aren't badgers," she mumbled eagerly. "Oh I never thought I would live to see this day!"

"This is my wife, Mrs. Beaver," Mr. Beaver said, "And these are Peter, Edmund and Susan."

"Wait, how did you know our names? We never told you," Peter asked.

"I know _everything _about you," Mr. Beaver answered simply. Peter, Edmund and Susan didn't know if they should be impressed or afraid.

"Let's go inside and see if we can offer you some food, and some civilized company," Mrs. Beaver said before going inside the house.

Susan entered next, then Peter. Edmund turned to look at the White Witch's castle from afar, thinking of how he would get Peter and Susan to go with him there. Edmund shrugged and went inside.

Peter and Susan sat on the miniature dining table along with Mr. and Mrs. Beaver, who served them, what they thought, was fish and chips. Edmund sat on the stairs, staying far away from them as possible.

"So, where exactly are we?" said Peter.

"You're in Narnia, of course. The great land in which the great lion rules upon on," Mr. Beaver answered proudly.

"What lion?" Edmund questioned, curious as to why the beaver said a lion ruled Narnia when he was told that the White Witch was the queen.

"You must be joking! Everybody knows who Aslan is!" Mr. Beaver cried, laughing a little.

The three children just looked at him in wonder, not having the slightest clue of what he was talking about. Mrs. Beaver noticed this so she slapped her husband on the chest.

"You really don't know, do you?" Peter, Susan and Edmund shook their heads.

"Well, we haven't been here for long," Peter replied.

"Aslan is the _real king _of Narnia!"

Edmund's eyes narrowed at this.

"He's been away for a while," Mrs. Beaver continued.

"But he's back now, waiting for you in the Stone Table. He's preparing your army," Mr. Beaver added.

"Waiting for us? And, what army?" Susan asked.

"Don't tell me that you also don't know about the prophecy!"

"Then tell them," Mrs. Beaver said softly.

"There's a prophecy that states that when Adam's Flesh and Adam's bone sits at Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done."

"You do know that that doesn't really rhyme," Susan said.

Mrs. Beaver ignored Susan's statement and continued, "Two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia."

"You're talking about _us_? You can't be serious!" Peter stammered as Edmund left the house without anyone noticing.

"You're missing the point!" Mr. Beaver said.

"No, _you're _missing the point. I mean, for goodness' sakes we're just three, we aren't even four!" Peter retorted.

"You must be making a mistake," said Susan softly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It had been minutes since Edmund left the Beaversdam. He was freezing as he hiked up the mountain, regretting of ever leaving the coat Susan gave him back at Mr. Beaver's place. Unbeknownst to him, Peter, Susan and Mr. Beaver were following him closely behind. He silently made his way to the White Witch's fortress.

"Edmund!" Peter shouted. They were about fifty meters away from the castle, not knowing if it would be a good idea for them to tag along further.

"Keep your voice down. They'll hear you," Mr. Beaver whispered cautiously.

"Let them hear me!" Peter said obstinately. "He happens to be _my brother_!"

"He's the bait! The witch wants all of you," Mr. Beaver cried.

"Why?" Susan asked.

"To stop the prophecy from coming true," Mr. Beaver replied, "She wants to _kill you!"_

Peter and Susan both turned as pale as ghosts. They couldn't help but blame themselves for ever entering Narnia and getting themselves in this mess. But they were much luckier, for now, than a certain dark-haired boy who was about to make a big mistake.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Upon entering the icy palace, Edmund felt the hairs at the back of his neck rising. There, he saw many statues of scary-looking creatures that looked as if they all want to squeeze the daylights out of him. He roamed around but all of a sudden, a large gray wolf appeared and pinned him to the ground.

"Be still stranger, or, you'll _never _move again! Who are you? What do you want?" The wolf questioned.

"I-I'm E-Edmund. I met the queen in the woods. S-she told me to go here! I-I-I'm a Son of Adam," Edmund nervously answered.

"Oh, my apologies, fortunate favourite of the Queen or else, not so fortunate," the wolf said, getting off of Edmund as he walked away.

Edmund got to his feet and went after the wolf who led him to what he guessed to be the throne room.

"Wait here," the wolf whispered in a low hoarse voice.

Edmund sat on the throne (which looked like a big chunk of ice), imagining how life would be if he was king. He saw himself being praised by his followers, one of which was his elder brother. He was smiling widely, the corners of his mouth reaching his ears.

"Like it?" Jadis asked calmly and in an instant, Edmund stood up.

"Yes, y-your majesty," Edmund replied.

"Tell me, Edmund," Jadis said, sitting on her throne, "Is your sister deaf?"

"Well, Susan's not really my sister. She's just a friend we met back in—" Edmund said but was interrupted by the White Witch.

"But _is she deaf_?"

"No." Edmund shook his head.

"And your brother is he...unintelligent?"

"I for one think he is but mum always says that—"

"THEN, HOW DARE YOU COME HERE ALONE!" Jadis was shouting now and Edmund's heart was pounding right out of his chest in fear.

"I-I'm sorry. I told them to come here. But they didn't listen."

"I asked so little of you and yet you couldn't do so!"

"But I did bring them half-way. There in a little house by the dam, with the beavers."

"Well, I suppose you're not a total lost then, are you?"

"I-I was wondering. Could I, maybe, have some of those Turkish delights? I'm very hungry and I haven't eaten anything yet." Edmund's voice was trembling and his body was shaking.

"Ginarrbik, our guest is hungry," Jadis said.

Ginarrbik clasped Edmund's hands together as he said, "This way for your num-nums."

"Maugrim, you know what to do," Jadis told the wolf who immediately began howling.

The castle was now filled with large gray wolves. It was then when Edmund realized how foolish he was to betray his brother and friend. His eyes widened as the wolves ran out of the castle. His heart was now overflowing with guilt. How could he have betrayed the safety of Peter and Susan for something so small like Turkish delight?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hurry now, they're after us!" Mr. Beaver cried as he, Peter and Susan entered the house.

"How are we going to leave this place? If we go by the front door—" Peter said but was interrupted by Mr. Beaver.

"Who says anything about front doors?"

"Come on now, quickly, quickly," Mrs. Beaver said, revealing a secret tunnel.

All four of them entered the tunnel, carrying with them a torch and a lamp to guide their way. It was bad enough that they were in a hurry but the tunnel was also small and cramped with all of them there.

They reached the end of the passageway and Mr. Beaver climbed to the opening above. When they all got out, Peter locked the hole with an empty barrel. They then went up a tall tree so they wouldn't be spotted by the wolves. They watched as Maugrim and the other wolves surround the area, looking for them. With no luck, they retreated.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Edmund was taken into the dungeons of the castle with a plate loaded with Turkish delight. However, he did not feel even the least amount of hunger for he was busy thinking about Peter and Susan. Suddenly, the gates opened and in came the White Witch with Ginarrbik trailing behind her.

"Maugrim and the others just went back from the Beaversdam. And according to them, your little family was nowhere to be found," she said, angrily.

Jadis took Edmund by his neck and asked, "Where did they go?"

"I don't know," Edmund answered and she let him tumble on the ground.

"Then, you are of no further use to me." Jadis took her sceptre and was about to stab it at Edmund when he said, "Wait! The beaver said something about Aslan!"

Jadis looked as if Edmund had hit her hard on the face. She took her weapon down.

"Aslan? Where is Aslan?"

"I don't know. I left before they said anything!"

Jadis left, along with her faithful servant. Edmund lay on the cold floor, his body quivering violently. He closed his eyes, wishing that when he wakes up, he would be back in his warm bed in England.

* * *

Almost a mile away from the White Witch's castle, Peter, Susan, Mr. and Mrs Beaver were walking across the frozen river to get to the Stone Table where Aslan's army was. They were awfully tired and their feet were sore.

"Come on humans, while we're still young!" Mr. Beaver shouted at Peter and Susan.

"If he tells us to hurry one more time, I'm going to turn him into a big fluffy hat," Peter muttered under his breath making Susan chuckle.

"The Witch, she's behind you!" Mrs. Beaver screamed, unexpectedly.

In an instant, the four of them ran as fast as they could for dear life. It was very hard, though, considering how slippery the icy ground was. The sleigh was going too fast and there was only a little chance for them to get away. They could have sworn that if they were competing in a race, they would have won via landslide.

But, oh how lucky they were, for there were big pieces of ice that they could hide in.

"I'll go check," Mr. Beaver said quietly, leaving their refuge.

Everything turned quiet and I assure you that you could not hear even the slightest noise.

"I hope you two have been good this year," Mr. Beaver said, three minutes later.

Peter and Susan looked at him with utter confusion before they went out into the open. And then, they saw _him_. He was a fat man wearing a faded red outfit. His beard was snowy white and fluffy like lumps of clouds that grew on the man's chin. He was none other than –

"Father Christmas!" Susan cried happily.

"So it is!" Mrs. Beaver exclaimed.

"Hello Peter, Susan, Beavers," Father Christmas said.

"Wait, how come all of you know our names?" Peter asked.

"We told you, you're in the prophecy," Mr. Beaver answered.

"Well, we're so glad that it's you and not the White Witch," Susan said.

"For the record, I have been using a sleigh long before the White Witch even got hers," Father Christmas replied, "Why is it that you're only two?"

"Let's just say that Edmund made his way to your _naughty list_ this year," said Peter with a shrug.

"It's too bad because I have presents for you!" Father Christmas boomed merrily as he took a large sack of gifts from his sleigh. "You don't know how long it has been since I last gave presents."

With this, Peter and Susan's faces all glowed with excitement, thrilled to know what Father Christmas had in stored for them.

"For Susan March, trust in this bow for it will help you win all the battles you may face. And I shall also give this horn. But this is not _just _a horn but an enchanted one for whenever you blow it, especially in great times of danger, help will certainly come to you, wherever you may be." Father Christmas handed Susan a bow and a quiver of arrows and an elegant ivory horn.

"Thank you," Susan said modestly.

"Peter, the time for you to be using these, has come." Father Christmas gave Peter a handsome-looking sword and a shiny shield with an image of a lion. Peter marvelled his gifts thinking that he never expected to even hold such things.

"Thank you, sir," he mumbled, still in awe.

"Those are real and not toys meant for playing. Use them wisely," Father Christmas said. "And now, I must be off. The hundred-year winter is coming to its end."

He sat back on his sleigh and exclaimed, "Long live Aslan and Merry Christmas!" before going to the distance.

"Come on now. Let's get on with _our _journey," Mr. Beaver said.

The four of them went on with their trip, the two children still exhilarated upon receiving their gifts. After a long walk, they reached a thawing river.

"We have to get across," Mr. Beaver said.

"Have you gone mad?" Peter and Susan cried in unison.

"_No_, I'm being practical."

"How is this being practical exactly?" Susan asked.

"We _need_ to go to the Stone Table," Mr. Beaver answered impatiently.

Peter and Susan decided to drop the conversation, knowing that they would not be able to accomplish anything if they continue arguing. Peter stepped out on the ice first but backed out when it began to crumble.

"Maybe I should go first," Mr. Beaver suggested.

He made his way carefully, testing the ice which was beginning to crack.

"You've been sneaking second helpings haven't you? Mrs. Beaver asked suspiciously.

"Oh please don't remind me of food at a time like this!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed before gesturing them to follow.

Peter, Susan and Mrs. Beaver walked little by little, afraid that the ice would completely get destroyed. They were already half-way when Susan spotted Maugrim and the other wolves running down the mountain where they just saw Father Christmas minutes ago.

"Run!" Peter shouted and all four of them bolted as fast as their feet could take them. Unfortunately, their path was blocked by Maugrim and his companions. They turned around but saw that other wolves had also surrounded the area. Mr. Beaver tried to fight but Maugrim's companion pinned him down on the ground, clutching his neck on his mouth, as if he was trying to eat him.

"No!" Mrs. Beaver cried, her voice trembling.

Peter took out his sword and pointed it at Maugrim threateningly.

"Put that down, boy," Maugrim said, "Leave now while you still can."

"Peter, don't listen to him!" Mr. Beaver shouted, struggling to break away from the wolf.

"Stop Peter, maybe we _should_ listen to it!" Susan said.

"No don't, Peter!" Mr. Beaver said, "Kill it! Kill him _now_!"

"Oh come on. This isn't what I want. All my queen wants is for your family to go," sneered Maugrim.

"Peter, just listen to it! Defying it won't do us any good!" said Susan.

"Narnia needs you Peter!" Mr. Beaver cried.

"We won't stay here forever, Son of Adam. Just listen to me and you'll _live_," Maugrim asserted.

Peter was panicking now. He did not know what to do or who to listen to. Voices rang in his ear but not one registered in his brain. He was not sure if he should kill the beast before him or drop the sword and swear his allegiance to a dog. What was to be done?

And without thinking it through, Peter shouted, "Hold on to me!" before stabbing the ice with the sword, finally breaking it.

The ice began to collapse and with that, they sank into the deep blue waters.

But, oh with great luck, Peter and Susan emerged from the watery grave. They swam towards the shores; behind them were the two soggy beavers.

"The water's freezing!" Susan said croakily.

"It's too bad our coats got wet too," Peter muttered, removing his now soaked travelling coat.

"Well, I don't think you'll be needing those coats anymore," Mrs. Beaver said cheerfully. And it was true, for they headed out to a much warmer place enveloped by a great deal of hope.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Miles away, Edmund had been taken by the White Witch to a snowless forest. The trees were beautified by the green leaves and flowers bloomed here and there. And of course, much to Edmund's delight, the sun was shining.

"It's so hot in here!" whined Ginarrbik childishly, earning a terrible glare from Jadis while Edmund smirked secretly to himself.

All of a sudden, a pack of wolves came, dragging with them the oddest looking person Edmund had ever seen in his life; he looked like a human but with the same features of that with a goat.

"Your majesty, here is the faun who had betrayed you," a wolf said.

"So, Tumnus, where have you hidden these past few days that my precious wolves weren't able to find you," Jadis said.

"I beg for your forgiveness, my queen but I did not do the crime I am being accused of," the faun said.

"They said that you have let a fugitive get away," Jadis continued, paying no attention to Tumnus' statement.

"This is not true you highness!" Mr. Tumnus cried, his voice shaking in fear.

"I have no choice but you know the punishment to those who dare disobey me!" Jadis pointed her sceptre at him. She was about to stab him when Edmund got in the way.

"Wait no!" he cried, "The beavers said something about the Stone Table and Aslan's there building his army!"

At this, Jadis turned (if even humanly possible) paler. Mr. Tumnus, on the other hand, looked at Edmund with utter perplexity and alarm.

"Thank you Edmund," she mumbled, "I'm glad that this creature got to see some honesty, BEFORE HE DIES!"

Jadis pierced the sharp object onto the faun and in an instant, he turned to stone.

"No!" Edmund shouted helplessly.

Jadis turned to him and slapped him firmly on the face. Edmund laid a hand on his reddening cheek, as his eyes began to shine with tears but he dared not to cry in front of the Witch for he convinced himself that he was not to give up that easily.

"Think of what side you are on, Edmund. Mine," Jadis said, holding Edmund's face so that he could see the statue of Mr. Tumnus, "or theirs."

She spun around and faced the wolves once more.

"If it's a war Aslan wants," Jadis said, raising her head up in the air, "it's a war he shall get."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Peter, Susan and their two beaver companions had finally made it to Aslan's camp. It looked as if they were in a storybook because of all the unimaginable things they saw there. There was a centaur blowing a horn, colourful tents inhabited by peculiar-looking creatures and they couldn't explain it but they felt as if there was magic. They walked nervously with all eyes on them.

When they reached the bright red and gold tent, they came into a halt.

"We have come to see Aslan," Peter declared, taking his sword out and pointing it into the sky. Susan gazed at him with admiration, realizing what a magnificent king Peter would be someday.

Much to their surprise, everyone stopped what they were doing and bent down in respect. Everything was still and it was as if they were the only ones there considering the deafening silence.

And then he appeared.

"Aslan..." Peter whispered, his voice faltering away as Susan gasped in astonishment.

Indeed, standing before them was the Great Lion himself.

_**Author's Note: Okay, I know I changed some parts. I omitted the character of the fox here to make it much easier. Some events in this chapter would be relevant to later chapters.**_

_**I hope you liked it and please review! It would sure make my day and I would certainly update faster if this gets more reviews so I'd know people are actually reading!**_


	4. Everything that Follows

_**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for not being able to update sooner. As you can see, I change the title from Destiny's Plan to Twists of Fate so as not to confuse this with my other fanfic, Destiny's Game. This chapter is by far, the longest and most tiring to make. Thank you for all those people who reviewed! You really made my day. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARNIA IN ANY WAY POSSIBLE. (Seriously, do we have to go through this again?)**_

_Chapter Four _

_Everything that Follows_

"_Making mistakes just teaches us what we should do in the future."_

_**U**_pon seeing Aslan, Peter lowered his sword and bent down on his knee with Susan doing the same. They had never seen a lion this close and even if they knew that Aslan was a tame lion, they couldn't help but feel a little bit scared because he _was _still a lion and he had the same instincts with one.

"Welcome Peter, Son of Adam. Welcome, Susan, Daughter of Eve. And to you beavers, I give my thanks. But why are you the only ones here?" said Aslan, his voice was low but surprisingly for a lion, it was also calming to the ears.

"Well, that's why we're here, sir. We need your help," Peter said, standing up straight.

"We had a little bit of trouble along the way," said Susan.

"He's been captured by the White Witch," Peter continued.

Aslan had an alarmed expression written all over his face as he asked, "Captured? How did this happen?"

Both Peter and Susan fell silent, not knowing how to answer the question without making Edmund sound like the traitor that he was.

"He...betrayed them, your majesty," Mr. Beaver muttered. Oh how Peter wanted to strangle the beaver for being so talkative! There he was; trying hard to find a good reason why his brother had deceived them but Mr. Beaver just blurted everything out.

"Then he had betrayed us all!" A centaur exclaimed fiercely while all the others agreed with his statement.

"Compose yourself; Oreius," Aslan said and instantly, the crowd became quiet. "I'm sure there is a perfect explanation."

"It's my fault, actually. I had been too hard on him," Peter admitted.

Susan ran a hand on Peter's arm comfortingly and cast him a look as if saying _it's not your fault_. With this, Peter felt light-hearted and smiled at her faintly.

"This might be harder than expected." Aslan said.

* * *

"Well, well, well, look at our little prince now!" Ginarrbik said, smirking evilly.

The poor boy had been tied up in a tree; a handkerchief was bind at his mouth to avoid him from talking or worse…shouting for help. He looked so helpless and any creature with a heart would sure pity him.

"No more _special_ treatment for the _special_ boy!" Ginarrbik muttered triumphantly, facing Edmund. It was the first time he had seen him up close and now that he had, he realized how ugly the old dwarf was and how he wished he never had the displeasure of seeing his face directly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Susan was walking around at the edge of the forest, contentedly watching the birds flying overhead. All of a sudden, she heard grumbling noises from behind her.

She turned around, and saw, none other than.......Maugrim with another wolf!

Susan broke into a run, not exactly knowing where to go. Unfortunately for her, the two wolves easily caught up with her.

"There's no use running away, girly. You're trapped," he said.

Susan's brain froze. She could not think of what to do. She was afraid of dying and more afraid of being killed by dogs. All of a sudden, a brilliant idea popped in her brain.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Peter was busily gazing at the beautiful sceneries when he heard a loud sound that came from afar. Instantly, one thing registered in his mind: Susan.

He ran off towards the source of the noise. He couldn't help but think that he might be too late in saving her.

"I will get there in time to save her. I won't let anything happen to her,"Peter thought.

"_What if you get there just in time to see her dead?" _A nasty little voice said in his brain.

"I won't let her die," Peter said, this time audibly.

With luck, Peter _did _arrive before Maugrim and his chum killed Susan who was struggling to climb up a tree.

"Stay away from her!" Peter cried, taking his sword out.

"Peter!" Susan exclaimed happily.

"Come on. We've been through this already, boy," Maugrim said, upon seeing Peter ready to attack. "We both know that you don't have it in you."

Peter's blood was boiling now. He couldn't let anyone call him a coward, especially not two stupid old dogs who were circling him.

And then, Aslan appeared, along with the others. He was able to capture Maugrim's companion while Oreius was about to charge at Maugrim but Aslan held him back, saying that "it is Peter's battle."

"You may have fooled yourself in thinking that you're a king but you're still going to die...like a dog!" Maugrim shouted before jumping towards Peter who had his sword high.

"Peter!" Susan cried worriedly as she climbed down the tree.

She went to his side and removed Maugrim's lifeless body from him. Peter sat up. He couldn't believe that he was able to kill the wretched beast once and for all.

"Thank you," Susan said, flinging her arms around Peter.

He embraced her tightly, afraid that she might suddenly vanish. It was then when he realized how much Susan meant to him. Over Susan's shoulder, he saw Aslan set the wolf free before saying to Oreius and the others, "Follow him," which they followed without hesitation.

"Are you all right?" Susan asked when she broke the hug.

"I'm all right now that I know you are," Peter answered and with that, Susan kissed the top of his head tenderly.

"Peter," Aslan called, "Give me your sword."

Peter stood up and took his sword. He planted it on the ground and knelt down.

"Rise up, Sir Peter of Wolf's-Bane, Knight of Narnia," Aslan said as Peter's face lit up with joy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The White Witch's army was getting ready for the nearing battle between them and Aslan's. They were very busy with what they were doing that they did not even notice the return of Maugrim's companion who was still being chased by Oreius and the others.

When the dim-witted dog took them to where Edmund was being held, he ultimately faced his doom. While Oreius killed the other guards, the others untied Edmund and tied Ginarrbik in his place.

"The prisoner has escaped!" A Minotaur shouted loudly a few minutes later.

Upon hearing these words, the White Witch raced towards the site and saw Ginarrbik tied to the tree. She looked at him with a mixture of anger and disgust. She walked over him and slashed the ropes that bound him with a sharp dagger.

"You're not going to kill me?" Ginarrbik squeaked anxiously.

"Not yet," Jadis said menacingly, "I have far more important things to do."

* * *

Peter was awakened the next morning upon hearing Oreius blow his horn. He sat up and changed his clothes. When he left the tent, his eyes were captured by a specific sight.

On the top of a petite hill, stood Aslan, who was talking to a boy with messy black locks.

Susan got out of her tent and stood next to Peter who seemed to be struck by the White Witch's sceptre. She followed his gaze and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Edmund!" Susan exclaimed.

Both the lion and the boy briefly turned their heads at Peter and Susan. And with one last approving look from Aslan, Edmund made his way down the hill, towards his brother and friend, with the lion trailing behind him.

"What's done is done. There is no need to speak of Edmund about what has passed," the Great Lion said wisely before leaving the three alone.

Edmund bowed his head in shame. He wasn't sure if Peter and Susan would ever forgive him for what he had done. But what he was sure of was that he knew that he wasn't worthy of their clemency.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled quietly. He raised his head a little and saw Susan smiling gently at him while Peter looked at him with serenity.

To his surprise, Susan hugged him. He never expected for her to do so considering how awful he acted even when he first met her. He was glad that someone still trusted him, even if he lost the faith his brother used to have in him.

"We may not be of the same blood, but I see you as my brother," Susan whispered in his ear.

"And I'm much obliged to have you as my sister," Edmund replied before they parted from each other.

"It's nice to have you back, Ed but you and Susan have to go back now, back to the other side of the wardrobe," Peter said seriously.

"Why?" Susan asked.

"It's too dangerous for both of you. Edmund was almost killed by the witch and the same goes for you, Susan. But that doesn't mean I can't stay behind and help," Peter answered.

"Which is why we need to stay," Edmund said, "I have seen what the White Witch can do. We can't leave these people behind to suffer for it."

Minutes passed in silence with all three of them thinking thoroughly of what Edmund had said. It was eventually broken when Susan spoke.

"I suppose that's it then," she mumbled, walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"To have some practice," Susan answered, smiling widely as she took her bow and arrows. With this, both Peter and Edmund hurried to get their swords.

The three children spent their morning busily with Susan trying to master her skills in archery while Peter and Edmund were sword fighting. When they used up all their energy, the three met up and had a picnic.

"I never knew it was much fun to actually train for the war," Edmund said absent-mindedly as he filled his mouth with a piece of bread.

"You've got that right, Ed," Peter said gleefully.

Susan took the quiver of arrows and much to her surprise; she saw a glinting bottle inside. She took the arrows contained by the quiver and placed them on the grass. She then took the small bottle in her hands.

"What do you reckon this is?" she asked the two boys, examining the object keenly.

"Where'd you find it?" said Peter.

"I found it inside the quiver Father Christmas gave me," answered Susan.

"It's a liquid of some sort," Peter muttered, stating the obvious.

"_Maybe_, we need to ask someone who _knows_," Edmund suggested.

"Good idea, Edmund," Susan said.

Fortunately, Mr. and Mrs. Beaver were just walking by when Edmund gave the suggestion. Peter called their two beaver friends and then they approached them.

"How may we be of service to you, your majesties?" Mr. Beaver asked and as he did, Peter, Susan and Edmund immediately felt as if they _were _already kings and queen.

"Do you know what this is?" Susan showed the bottle to them. Mr. Beaver studied it carefully but Mrs. Beaver needed not to even look at it to know what it was.

"Oh! That's a cordial, my dear, made up of the fire-flowers that grow in the mountains of the sun. It could heal any injury or sickness," she said prudently.

"Do you think I should give it back to Father Christmas? I mean, the bow, arrows and the horn _are _my only gifts," Susan said worriedly.

"That would be too late. We don't know where that jolly old fat man may be headed right now," Mr. Beaver said seriously, while Peter and Edmund were sniggering behind him.

"What must I do then?" said Susan with a sigh.

"Well, maybe Father Christmas placed it there for a reason, Su," Edmund said, after calming down.

"I guess you're right."

Suddenly, a badger came running towards them. He fell before Peter, his little legs dreadfully tired.

"What's wrong, Mr. Badger?" Peter asked as he helped him stand up.

"It's the White Witch. She—She—She's _here_!" Mr. Badger said, fidgeting about.

"The W-White W-Witch?" Edmund muttered nervously.

"Yes," Mr. Badger answered simply.

The six of them stood up and joined the crowd. And then, they saw _her_, sitting on a fluffy chair that was being carried by all her minions while Ginarrbik was walking in front as he shouted, "Make way for the queen of Narnia!"

"_Oh no! What would she be doing here? What should I do?" _Edmund thought worriedly.

"_She really looks like a witch. It's scary how her hair stands like that. Too much hair gel I suppose," _Susan said mentally, her expression was a mixture of fear and amusement.

"_So this is the famous White Witch. Now I know why Edmund and the other Narnians are afraid of her. I hope I could still beat her. I know I can_," Peter thought.

The Witch's cronies settled her chair on the ground and with this, everyone fell silent. She stood up and made her way towards Aslan, walking dramatically as she briefly sent an icy cold glare towards Edmund, whose whole body was now trembling.

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan," began Jadis which was immediately followed by gasping sounds from everybody. Edmund was actually trying to think of his last will and testament in his head (not that he would actually need one).

"His offence was not against you," Aslan said coolly.

"But have you forgotten the laws of which Narnia was written," Jadis said.

"_Do not _cite the deep magic to me, Witch," Aslan replied, his statement sounding like a faint roar. "I was there when it was written."

"Then I suppose you can remember that every traitor belongs to _me_." Jadis wore a sick and sly expression on her pallid face. This conversation was getting better, or so the witnesses thought.

"His blood is my property," she continued.

"Try and take him then," Peter challenged her, his sword ready at hand. He could no longer take in every single word she was saying about his brother.

"Do you really think that a mere duel would deny me my right?" Jadis questioned, "Little king."

Upon hearing this, Peter bit his lip and withdrew his sword. There was no escaping this.

"Aslan knows that unless I have blood as I demand, all of Narnia will be overturned and perished in fire and water and that boy—," she pointed at Edmund, "—shall die on the Stone Table as is tradition."

Edmund's legs became weaker as if they could no longer stand properly. The beat of his heart became faster and faster. He wanted to collapse on the ground or run away from the place as fast as possible but his feet seemed to be glued on the earth and even the slightest move could have been impossible.

"You dare not to refuse me," Jadis said, turning back to Aslan.

"Enough!" Aslan muttered, "I shall I speak to you alone."

The Great Lion entered his big fancy tent, followed by the White Witch. How the conversation flowed, nobody really knew but them and it was only after about twenty minutes or so that the two went out.

With one last look at Edmund, Jadis walked back to her minions while Aslan stood in front, a sullen appearance on his features.

"She has renounced the claim on the Son of Adam's life," he announced and in an instant, the field was filled with joy and relief. Edmund couldn't help but feel as if he was the happiest and luckiest person in the world, whether it may be in the world of Narnia or in his own.

* * *

Night time fell eventually and soon everybody was fast asleep, everybody except Susan. She kept tossing and turning on her bed, unable to find a comfortable position. She finally gave up and got out of her bed. All of a sudden, Susan saw a moving shadow outside her tent. She popped her head out of the opening and saw that the shadow belonged to none other than, Aslan.

She reluctantly head out and followed the Lion, careful not to make her presence known. Unfortunately for her, Aslan was not _just an ordinary lion _and without even looking behind him, he already knew that it was Susan who was following him.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, Daughter of Eve?" he asked.

"I-I couldn't sleep, sir," Susan felt a little awkward in addressing a lion "sir". Perhaps Aslan sensed this for he told Susan to call him by his name instead.

"Can't I join you?" Susan asked.

"I _would_ be glad to be having your company for a while. Thank you," Aslan said and with that Susan walked by his side.

After walking for minutes, the two came to a halt. Aslan turned to Susan and said, "It is time. From here on out, I have to move on alone."

Susan was about to protest but Aslan continued, "Stay hidden. I assure you that everything would be fine."

She nodded obediently before Aslan marched away from her. Susan, curious as to where he was going, went off into another path but which was still headed towards where the Lion just went. She hid behind a crowd of bushes. She raised her head up and her eyes instantaneously widened in horror. The place where Aslan went was filled with atrocious creatures. She actually wished she just stayed in her tent and keep on moving on her bed instead of witnessing a real-life nightmare.

Aslan climbed up the stone steps as the creatures made way for him. When he got to the very top, he was welcomed by the White Witch whose face was filled with malice. In her hands was a dagger. The beasts surrounded Aslan but he roared at them in anger as if warning them not to get closer to him. Otmin, the general of Jadis' army (who was a black Minotaur), hit Aslan with his weapon which caused the lion to stumble on the ground.

"Bind him!" Jadis cried.

The creatures hungrily tied Aslan with strong ropes so that he could no longer move.

"Shave his mane!" Jadis ordered and they cut off his golden locks while Aslan remained silent. Apparently they enjoyed seeing him endure utter agony.

When Aslan's mane was no more, they stopped by Jadis' command. They dragged Aslan up to the Stone Table where Jadis stood. The creatures began making all kinds of noises as they knocked their sticks onto the stone floor. She leaned down over him so that they were now at eye level.

"You know, Aslan, I'm a little disappointed in you. Did you _honestly_ think by all this that you could save the human traitor? You are giving me your life and saving no one. So much for love," Jadis whispered in Aslan's ear but the lion merely groaned quietly.

She stood up and then shouted, "Tonight, the Deep Magic will be appeased." The beasts howled louder and more energized than before. "But tomorrow, we will take Narnia forever!" They beat their sticks faster and the others were also laughing now, laughing so hard that it was as if their heads were going to blow up in just another second.

"In that knowledge, despair... and die!"

At the very moment she uttered the word, die, she stabbed the dagger straight at Aslan's body. The Lion's eyes widened with pain upon feeling the dagger pierce right through him but they eventually closed which was an indication that he was gone. Meters away, Susan sat on the ground, trembling with fear as tears streamed down her face.

"The great _cat _is dead!" Jadis cried in victory, her voice over-flowing with complete happiness.

"General," she said, turning to Otmin, "prepare your troops for battle."

Otmin bellowed deafeningly, his voice echoing towards the heavens, shattering the silence of the night. He marched out of the place, with his soldiers trailing behind him as they went back to their camp to plan their attack against Aslan's army at dawn.

When not a single being was seen, Susan appeared from behind the bushes and walked towards the lifeless body of the nicest lion she had ever met. No, he was the _only _lion she had met and yet he made her build her trust towards other people (or in his case, animals), which Susan lacked, ever since she was always mentally battered in her old orphanage before she was adopted by the professor. In fact, Mr. Kirke, Aslan and Peter opened her eyes to see that not all people are vile. And because of this, she easily forgave Edmund.

Susan took out her cordial but then remembered that it was too late for him to be cured seeing as he was dead. She instead laid her head on Aslan's side and wept softly. She raised her head when she sensed movement.

"Get away, get away," She exclaimed upon seeing small mice crawling over Aslan. She stopped however when she realized that they were actually untying the ropes that bound the Great Lion.

"_Peter and Edmund must know about Aslan's death," _Susan thought to herself, wiping her tears away.

As if her thoughts were heard, Susan heard a voice say, "We could help." She turned to find the source of the voice but she saw no one. Goosebumps began making their way onto Susan's skin. She was never brave, she was sure of that but people would often say that she was gentle.

"Who said that?" she asked her voice wobbly with dread.

"The trees honey," a calm woman's voice said.

Susan was in a state of disbelief at first but remembered that she wasn't in just an ordinary forest. With no time to lose, she told the trees to tell Peter and Edmund that Aslan had passed away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back in the camp, Peter lay on his bed, feeling uncomfortable with the coldness of the wind, but it wasn't just that. He could hear voices from all around him.

"_I must be dreaming," _Peter thought subconsciously.

However, when the voices rang louder and louder in his ears, he could no longer ignore it. He sat up and to his surprise, there was a woman-like figure floating right in front of him.

"Aslan is dead. You must carry on with the task given to you, Son of Adam," the woman said, "You must lead the army for the battle will erupt at dawn."

Peter was about to bombard her with questions but before he could even open his mouth, the woman vanished, leaving him dumbfounded, bamboozled and restless all at the same time. He wasn't sure if he was to believe the information given to him or pay no attention to it. But then again, he had no other choice for if he was going to ignore it, there would be great consequences that would follow like if the White Witch's army would attack, they would not be ready. He pondered over this for a while but a million thoughts swam in his head. Aslan's death is a great lost to the army and he was not sure he would be a good leader and follow the footsteps of the Great Lion. However, he also thought of what Edmund had said earlier that day, that they needed to stay to be able to help the Narnians to gain freedom from the horrible rule of the White Witch.

Peter stood up from his bed and took his sword and shield. He knew exactly what to do; he must fight the battle! Fight and (with luck) win so that he could show to everyone who ever doubted him that he would make a worthy king.

He went out of his tent and entered Edmund's. He was surprised to see his younger brother sitting on his bed, arms enveloping his legs. There was an unusual anxious expression on his face which somewhat bothered Peter for some reason.

Edmund turned his head towards Peter and said darkly, "Aslan's dead, Peter and it's my entire fault. The Witch wanted to kill me but Aslan sacrificed himself. I feel horrible. I should have died, Pete! I don't deserve all this!"

Peter went to Edmund's side and tried to calm him down. He had never seen him in that way before. It didn't sound like Edmund at all but it was as if he was being possessed.

"Aslan did this for a reason, Ed! He didn't want you to have died because he knew you were smart enough to know what you should do next. He knew that by making this mistake, you would become a better person. And we will have vengeance for his death. We will fight the Witch. We shall restore Narnia once again. And if you will fight with me, I _know _that we will make it," explained Peter as he shook him gently.

Edmund's face was now clouded with determination. He loosened his grip from his legs and said, "You're right. We have to continue the battle and _you_ shall lead us to victory!"

Upon hearing these words, Peter became much more confident. With his brother's trust refurbishing, Peter now had the strength to carry on the task, without any hint of reluctance in it. Side by side, the two brothers exited the tent as they devised their plan.

* * *

After about five hours of training, Peter and his army, were as ready as they would ever be. They were now wearing chain mails (which Peter and Edmund found very hot and uncomfortable).

When dawn was beginning to break, they stood in their positions with Peter (who was riding a stunning white unicorn) and Oreius at the front of the main army while Edmund and the other soldiers stood at the top of a short hill. He would lead them to shoot arrows at their enemies when they come.

Peter gripped his sword tightly, his knuckles turning white. His heart was hammering violently in his chest even though the war had not even started.

Edmund, on the other hand looked calm but tension was building inside him. He was ready to fight. In fact he wanted to take on Jadis. But he had to wait.

And then, the moment they had been waiting for finally came. The gryphon they sent as a look-out to see if the enemies were coming, appeared and landed on the hill, beside Edmund. Peter could see Jadis from afar, along with Otmin and the other soldiers. Peter took a deep breath and put on his helmet. At the very sight of this, Oreius already knew what to do.

He blew his horn loudly, signalling their attack against Jadis' army. Peter, Oreius and the others then began running towards their adversaries, swords and different weapons, ready at hand.

Sounds of swords clashing with other swords were heard, along with the galloping of the horses and different battle cries.

The battle began smoothly at first, with Peter's army winning against the White Witch's. The gryphons were showering Jadis with rocks. Oreius was duelling four enemies at once. A gorgeous red phoenix lit itself on fire and circled around the enemies, creating a fire barrier between.

But, the White Witch _was _the ice queen and in just a blink of an eye, she was able to extinguish the flames, making way. And because of this, Peter had the urge to shout, "Pull back!" to his army. From above, Edmund could see that something was wrong so he raised his sword as a signal to the centaurs to begin shooting arrows.

Ginarrbik, however, was a real copy-cat and decided to aim _his_ arrow towards Peter. Luckily, it was Peter's unicorn which was struck and not him, much to the dwarf's dismay. Peter crashed to the ground for his white horse had lost its balance. Upon seeing this, Oreius ran towards the White Witch in an attempt to intervene her opportunity to kill Peter.

Peter tried to stop him but it was too late for he had already made a run for it. He killed everyone on his path, even Otmin who did not stand a chance against the centaur's skill. Unfortunately, though, he was not good enough for he had been struck by the Witch's sceptre, turning him completely to stone.

Anger now filled Peter. With his general and bravest and strongest soldiers down, he was starting to think that winning might not be that easy after all. The fate of Narnia now rests upon his shoulders.

* * *

After what felt like an eternity of watching over Aslan, Susan had decided to help Peter and Edmund in the war.

"I'm sorry, Aslan but I have to help them, I want to help your people," she whispered as she embraced him one last time.

Susan stood up and brushed the dust off her dress and turned to leave. However, she heard a loud crash from behind her. She turned around, only to see the Stone Table cracked in between, with Aslan nowhere to be seen. Susan instantly panicked, worried that the lion might have slipped right through the cracks.

"Aslan!" she cried.

Goosebumps began crawling on Susan's pale skin. The little hairs on the back of her neck rose. A cold jolt travelled all throughout her veins.

"Aslan!" Susan repeated, although this time, her voice was filled with joy, excitement and disbelief.

The Great Lion stood grandly on the stone concrete just behind the stone table. His mane was as good as before and there was no sign that he had been tortured or even killed for that matter.

"H-H-How could this have happened?" Susan asked, trying her best not to faint.

"If the Witch knew the true meaning of sacrifice, she might have interpreted the deep magic differently. That when a willing victim who has committed no treachery, is killed in a traitor's stead, the stone table will crack, and even death itself would turn backwards," Aslan explained.

Susan bit her lip, thoroughly digesting all the information given to her. Her thoughts were interrupted when Aslan spoke.

"We must head on, Susan for we might be late in helping Peter and Edmund. Ride on my back."

Susan did as she was told and held on carefully for dear life.

"Thank you for not leaving my side," Aslan said.

"You're welcome," she mumbled.

Aslan broke into a run. To Susan's surprise, he was even faster than a horse she used to ride when she was young before her parents passed away. Memories started to flow back into her mind; a little girl laughing merrily as a beautiful woman and an equally handsome man ran after her, wide smiles plastered on their faces.

Susan wiped away a stray tear that rolled down her cheek. She pulled back from her thoughts and focused back to reality.

Aslan and Susan stopped by a small waterfall upon seeing a statue of a terrified-looking creature.

"What is it?" Susan asked.

"I believe this is Mr. Tumnus. A faun who was accused by the White Witch to have helped a human escape," answered Aslan.

"But, I've never seen him before," Susan said, "How did this happen to him?"

"The White Witch's sceptre when stuck to someone or something automatically turns it into stone."

Aslan stepped forward and blew air towards the statue. Amazingly, the entire colour was regained and the faun broke free from immobilization.

Upon seeing Aslan, Mr. Tumnus knelt on his knee and cried, "Thank you, your majesty."

"I shall need of your aid, Mr. Tumnus," Aslan said.

"And I shall do it faithfully," Mr. Tumnus replied, standing up.

Aslan motioned for Susan to ride once again on his back which she did so. Mr. Tumnus, on the other hand, rode behind Susan.

And they ventured off, towards the White Witch's fortress to unfreeze all the other victims of the Witch so that they could assist in the battle.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, a chance of Peter winning was one in a million. There were only about seventeen soldiers left in his army, Edmund and his other companions included. Jadis' army were getting stronger by the minute while his was getting weaker. But, the idea of giving up was still far away from his brain.

As more of his soldiers fell down, the more Peter was beginning to worry for Edmund's safety. Surely, he told him that they would fight side by side but he knew that the White Witch wanted to kill him, one way or another.

"Edmund!" Peter called his little brother who was bravely fighting with some of Jadis' soldiers. "Get out of here! Get Susan and get both of you home!"

"But I thought we were in this together?" Edmund questioned.

"I'm sorry Edmund but I was wrong. You need to save yourself!" Peter said before turning back and started duelling a Minotaur.

"You heard him! Let's go, Edmund," Mr. Beaver said, tugging his arm.

Mr. Beaver led Edmund up to the hill but Edmund's eyes were straight at Peter who was losing against his opponent. His eyes averted and landed on the White Witch who was slowly making her way towards Peter, gripping her sceptre tightly on her hand.

Peter's words flowed back in Edmund's mind and he flared up with anger upon hearing them again. It wasn't fair that he had to go while Peter tried to be the hero even if he knew that he was just concerned for his safety. But he wasn't going to let anybody think that he was a weakling. He already said that he needed to fight and he shall stand by his word even though it could cost him his life. And besides, he needed to save his brother because deep down, he knew that they were family and they needed to protect each other.

"Peter's not king _yet_," Edmund replied determinedly, pulling out his sword as he shrugged Mr. Beaver off.

He charged towards Jadis without stopping to make sense of what he was doing. Jadis pointed the sceptre towards Edmund but with so much luck, he was able to avoid it. He then sliced it with his sword, breaking the Witch's greatest weapon forever.

Enraged more than ever with Edmund, Jadis didn't think twice before stabbing him with her ordinary sword, painfully wounding his stomach. She took back the sword and let Edmund crash on the ground, his stomach bleeding violently.

Peter turned and saw the fall of his brother with his very eyes. With only vengeance left in his heart, he stabbed his opponent square in the chest and then charged at Jadis and attempted to kill her with his sword. Unfortunately, Jadis was able to block it with hers. It was hard to compete with her for she also took Edmund's sword. But Peter still did his very best. He swung his sword but Jadis was quick and was able to avoid it. She then aimed her swords at Peter but he bent his head backwards, missing the swords by just an inch. It was a good match and if the others were not busy, they would all have a bet on who would win.

Peter's arms, though, was getting very tired with always blocking and missing Jadis. His joints were beginning to grow painful whenever he moved his arm. Even so, he dared not show this to the Witch for he knew that she would see this as his weakness.

Just when Peter thought he was already running out of luck, he heard a loud, deafening roar. Both him and Jadis stopped momentarily and turned to the source of the noise. Much to their surprise, they saw Aslan standing at the edge of a small cliff, looking good as new.

"That's impossible," Jadis mumbled to herself as Aslan gave one more roar.

Peter turned to the lower mound and there he saw Susan and more than a hundred odd-looking creatures. Susan smiled at him encouragingly and this quickly made Peter feel much better. But Jadis used this as a chance to kill Peter. Again, Peter avoided the sword swiftly. Jadis twisted her sword with Peter's which caused him to let it go. She then kicked him, sending him flying off of his feet. He landed flat on his back and felt an awful pain in his spine. Suddenly, Jadis stabbed his sword to his mail chain, making it impossible for him to move. She stabbed her sword but Peter was able to block it with his shield. She took his shield with her sword, flying off into the distance. With Peter having no more weapons, Jadis was about to pierce the sword to his chest but Aslan came running towards her. He pinned her onto the ground and roared loudly at her. Jadis stared at his golden eyes for one last time before she was ultimately killed.

Peter and Susan both rushed to Edmund's side. Susan removed his helmet and let him place his head on her lap.

"Susan, the cordial," Peter said, remembering the bottle of liquid Susan found in her quiver.

Without further ado, Susan dug her hand in her pocket and took a small glass bottle. She twisted its lid and poured a few drops in Edmund's mouth. But nothing seemed to happen. Edmund stayed immobile, his eyes closed. Hopelessly, Peter and Susan bent their heads and began to cry.

Miracles always seemed to happen that day because in just a matter of seconds, Edmund's eyes shot open and he coughed hoarsely as he sat up. Rejoiced, Susan embraced him, relieved that he was alive. They broke away from each other so that Peter could talk to his brother.

"A brother is a brother, Ed. But I couldn't ever ask for anyone better than you," Peter said.

Edmund wanted to take all those times when he had been mean and cold-hearted towards his elder brother. He regretted to have told bad things behind his back. And most of all, he felt extremely guilty to have both Peter and Susan almost killed, because of his foolishness.

The two brothers shared a short yet very sincere hug, collapsing the barrier of blunders that had barricaded them apart over the years.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Narnia was once again, the beautiful and peaceful country it used to be. The end of the reign of the White Witch had finally arrived. All the Narnians were elated, knowing that they wouldn't experience pain in the hands of Jadis ever again.

Everyone, from the biggest of creatures to the smallest, gathered at Cair Paravel, the dream-like castle that stood by the sapphire seas. They were all anticipating the coronation of their new rulers.

The grand doors of the castle swung open and in came, Peter, Susan, Edmund and Aslan. Peter was very handsome in his dark blue suit with golden accents. His honey blonde hair was combed neatly. Susan wore an elegant periwinkle gown that suited her perfectly. Her chocolate brown hair was tied into an elegant knot behind her head. Edmund, on the other hand, was wearing a suit much like Peter's, only it was light blue in colour with silver accents. His raven black hair was sleek and shiny.

The four marched along the aisle with Aslan walking at the middle. Everyone's breath was taken away as they gracefully made their way to their destination. Soldiers of Aslan's army (who were saved by the help of Susan's cordial and Aslan's breath) stood at the sides, raising their swords as the four walked.

They stood in front of four handsome thrones, their hearts over-flowing with happiness and excitement. They climbed up a few steps and turned around, facing the people.

"To the Great Western Wood, I give you King Edmund, the Just," Aslan declared, his voice loud but serene.

If there wasn't anyone watching them, Edmund would have jumped for joy at the mention of his name. But deep inside, he felt that he did not deserve it. He watched as Mr. and Mrs. Beaver came in, carrying a pillow each. Nestled on the pillows were a silver crown and two golden ones. Mr. Tumnus strode behind them.

He went near Edmund and took the silver crown. Edmund bent a little as Mr. Tumnus placed the crown on his head. He smiled at him in gratitude.

"To the radiant southern sun, Queen Susan the Gentle," Aslan continued, with Mr. Tumnus walking towards Susan. He took a gold crown and placed it on top of her head. The faun gave a small bow before turning to Peter.

"And to the clear northern sky, I give you King Peter, the Magnificent," Aslan announced, this time even more loudly.

Mr. Tumnus took the last crown and rested it on Peter's head, adorning it flawlessly with his golden locks.

The newly crowned kings and queen sat on their respective thrones as they listened to Aslan's words.

"Once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen. May your wisdom, grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens."

"Long live King Peter! Long live King Edmund! And long live Queen Susan!" said Aslan along with the Narnians in high spirits.

And from then on, Peter, Edmund and Susan became the Kings and Queen of Narnia which was eventually referred to as the Golden Age of Narnia; thus fulfilling the Golden Age Prophecy.

_**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and I hope you'll leave a review!**_


End file.
